Prendre le temps
by Kilimiria
Summary: Post TDKR : Elle rêvait d'un nouveau départ, il le lui avait offert. Il désirait une seconde chance, elle allait la devenir. Bruce/Selina. SPOILERS
1. Berlin

Prendre le temps :

**Résumé : **Post TDKR : Elle rêvait d'un nouveau départ, il le lui avait offert. Il désirait une seconde chance, elle allait la devenir. Bruce/Selina. SPOILERS

**Disclaimer : **La trilogie du Dark Knight est réalisée par Christopher Nolan. Batman appartient à DC Comics et à été créé par Bob Kane. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de mon travail d'écriture.

**Rating : **K

**Pairing : **Bruce Wayne / Selina Kyle

**Attention Spoilers importants !** du récent _The Dark Knight Rises_

Dédié aux victimes d'Aurora.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Il faut vivre. Aller de l'avant, respirer un grand coup et prendre son élan ; fermer les yeux et s'abandonner. Il faut oublier. Non pas chercher à oublier, mais oublier simplement, avec l'emprise du temps et des jours qui passent. Il faut panser les blessures, recoudre les plaies et laisser faire les heures. Se tourner vers l'avenir, dos au passé. Il faut partir loin et revenir si nécessaire. Trouver quelqu'un, l'aimer et être heureux. Puisqu'il ne reste que cela._

Selina ferma son livre d'un coup sec. Ce dernier paragraphe l'avait secoué jusqu'au plus profond de sa conscience et de ses désirs enfouis. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait été écrit pour elle. _Pour eux_. Elle émit un rire sec et bref, se moquant de sa propre bêtise. Mais elle ne rouvrit pas l'ouvrage.

Pour la millième fois depuis le début de son vol, elle se demanda si tout cela était une bonne idée. Certes, elle s'était assurée de mettre Holly en lieu sûr. Et elle réalisait le rêve de sa vie : disparaître. Elle allait pouvoir tout reprendre à zéro, loin des fichiers de police, de ses erreurs de jeunesse et de son casier judiciaire. Mais alors … pourquoi avec _lui_ ?

_Il_ lui avait offert la clef de sa rédemption. Et plus encore. _Il_ lui avait donné une cause à défendre, un soupçon d'espoir dans le chaos instauré à Gotham durant le règne de Bane. _Il_ l'avait invitée à le rejoindre.

Selina n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, sur le coup. A peine recevait-elle son e-mail qu'elle entassait quelques vêtements dans un sac. Elle était prête à tout pour échapper à l'atmosphère pesante de la ville. Tout était instable et branlant. Après des mois sous l'emprise de la Ligue des Ombres, les citoyens prenaient leur temps pour hisser les institutions et la justice hors des cendres. Elle préférait le tout ou rien : le désordre total ou l'ancien système. Pas cet entre-deux, cette transition longue et difficile à laquelle elle refusait de participer.

Ses instructions étaient claires : « N'oubliez pas que je suis mort. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis en contact avec vous. Restez discrète. Je vous attend à Berlin avec votre nouvelle identité. C'est votre chance, saisissez-la. Et restez dîner avec moi : je vous invite. » Gentleman jusqu'au bout.

Selina avait envoyé Holly, sa fidèle colocataire, hors de la ville, lui prétextant des affaires urgentes à régler. Son billet d'avion était arrivé peu après. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'_il_ ne lui avait envoyé qu'un aller, pas de retour.

Il lui fallut ensuite éviter John Blake, qui demeurait persuadé qu'elle savait quelque chose de plus sur les évènements qui avaient secoué Gotham et provoqué la mort du Batman. Elle lui faussa compagnie à l'aéroport – on ne l'y prenait pas deux fois. De toute façon, l'ancien policier semblait avoir d'autres choses en tête …

Elle se redressa dans son siège – première classe, tout confort – et posa le livre qu'elle tentait de lire sur la tablette devant elle. Par le hublot, elle ne voyait rien d'autre que l'étendue du ciel à peine percée de nuages. Tout était … paisible. Il fallait simplement qu'elle cesse de songer à l'avenir. Puisqu'elle était là, autant vivre le moment présent. Elle abaissa son siège en une posture plus relaxante. Les yeux fermés, elle s'écrivit une nouvelle vie.

L'avion arriva sans le moindre problème. Les passagers quittèrent un à un l'habitacle et allèrent s'éparpiller dans l'aéroport de Berlin, à la recherche d'un visage connu ou d'un bagage. Selina, elle, prit le temps de savourer l'air d'un nouvel horizon : elle n'avait jamais voyagé plus loin que les Etats-Unis et ce voyage-ci avait le goût de la liberté.

Elle récupéra son sac sur le tapis roulant puis jeta quelques coups d'œil affûtés autour d'elle. Pas le moindre signe de _lui_. Mauvaise nouvelle.

Elle se contenta d'agir comme si de rien n'était et gagna la zone d'arrivé des voyageurs sans cesser de le chercher du regard. Là, elle s'assit sur un banc et se décida à attendre, chose qu'elle faisait rarement. Deux minutes plus tard, elle était littéralement accostée par un bouquet de roses pourpres brandit juste devant son nez. _Il_ était venu la chercher.

- Wayne ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix ; vous pensez que c'est une façon décente de me saluer ? Si vous croyez qu'il suffit de quelques fleurs …

- Melle Kyle, la coupa-t-il en lui baisant la main, vous êtes toujours aussi resplendissante.

Elle lui prit le bouquet des mains et lui lança son sac, qu'il rattrapa habilement.

- Où allons nous ?

- Chez moi.

- Déjà ? Vous n'êtes pas du genre 'jamais le premier soir', vous.

Il lui sourit et lui proposa son bras, qu'elle accepta avec une emphase feinte. Ils prirent ensemble le chemin du parking. Devant sa voiture – bien moins rutilante que les précédentes – il lui ouvrit la portière passager et s'inclina pour la laisser passer.

- Merci, Mr Wayne.

- Bruce, je vous en prie.

- Je dois vous appeler par votre prénom maintenant … Décidément, vous allez vite en besogne !

Ils roulèrent en silence pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de se garer dans une petite rue étroite. Bruce prit le sac de Selina et la conduisit jusqu'à son appartement.

L'endroit était bien loin de ce qu'il avait pu connaître au manoir Wayne ou dans son penthouse de Gotham. Mais, comme il l'expliqua à son invitée, ce n'était qu'un logement provisoire en attendant qu'il choisisse où il voulait se poser. Définitivement.

Durant une heure, ils mirent au point les détails de la nouvelle vie de Selina. Le programme Table Rase permettait d'effacer toute trace de son ancien elle-même. Dès lors, elle pourrait débuter une nouvelle vie, au mieux loin de Gotham. Elle se félicita d'avoir mis de l'argent de côté sur un compte offshore pendant toutes ces années : ces ressources allaient devenir un précieux atout. Quand Bruce lui demanda où elle comptait s'installer, elle fut bien forcée de reconnaître qu'elle ne savait pas. Le Royaume Uni ou la France, pourquoi pas. La perspective d'être si proche du but l'effrayait. Elle avait attendu cela trop longtemps et là … à la porté de sa main … Elle n'osait pas y croire.

Une fois leur travail finit, ils reprirent la route et flânèrent dans les rues de Berlin à la recherche d'un restaurant qui leur conviendrait. Ils finirent par opter pour une simple auberge. Assis à la terrasse, ils attendirent leurs plats dans le calme de la nuit.

- Alors, interrogea Selina derrière son verre de vin, comment tout ceci va finir ?

- Eh bien … sourit tristement Bruce, vous allez acheter votre billet de retour pour Gotham, prendre l'avion, dire adieu à votre colocataire et mettre en marche le programme. Adieu Selina Kyle la voleuse, bonjour Selina Kyle l'innocente, libre d'être ce qu'elle veut, où elle veut, avec qui elle le désire. Nous nous diront au revoir à l'aéroport en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Fin de la courte histoire de Bruce et Selina : à peine commencée, déjà terminée.

Une sorte d'amère rancœur perçait dans sa voix. Il connaissait cela, la sensation que tout ce que vous pouviez avoir rêvé de bâtir n'était qu'une illusion à laquelle il fallait s'arracher trop rapidement pour ne pas souffrir. Elle le sentit dans ses mots et baissa les yeux, préférant éluder sa dernière phrase. Prenant une longue gorgée de vin, elle se prépara à lui répondre :

- Je savais que vous n'étiez pas mort.

- Je vous l'avais dit.

- Oh, me murmurer 'je ne vais pas mourir, ne vous en faites pas' avait tout pour me persuader du contraire.

- Et ?

- Je … Je le sentais. Au fond de moi, au plus profond de mes entrailles, je savais que vous aviez survécut, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je n'osais espérer que vous vous manifestiez.

Bruce lui prit la main. Elle hésita quelques secondes à la lui retirer, puis renonça.

- J'avais une amie d'enfance, Rachel, que j'aimais de tout cœur. Je pensais – j'espérais – qu'elle partagerait un jour mes sentiments. Elle est morte de la main d'un fou avant que quoi que ce soit de concret ne naisse entre nous. Pendant huit ans, je lui suis resté fidèle. Je croyais que nous avions eu un avenir possible ensemble. Je me trompais. Elle … elle avait choisi d'aimer et d'épouser un autre que moi. Un homme dont j'ai endossé les crimes pour préserver l'équilibre de la ville.

- On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'évoquer ses ex dès le premier rendez-vous ?

- Miss Kyle … soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi me racontez-vous cela ? Reprit-elle d'un ton bien plus sérieux.

- Parce que je sais à cause de cette histoire combien la vie est brève. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas attendre que sa chance tourne, mais la saisir à bout de bras avant qu'elle ne s'envole.

Il serra sa main dans la sienne.

- Restez, Selina, souffla-t-il. Ici, avec moi. Prenons ce nouveau départ ensemble. Vous êtes ma chance. Je vous en prie, restez.

- Holly … marmonna-t-elle pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à sa demande.

- Miss Robinson saura parfaitement se débrouiller sans vous, j'en suis sûr.

Elle inspira un grand coup et osa le regarder dans les yeux :

- Vous pensez vraiment que ça peut marcher ? Je veux dire : je suis une ancienne voleuse et vous chassiez les gens comme moi. Et je ne parle même pas de notre différence d'âge, de milieu social, de …

- Je ne chasse plus les criminels, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire. Et, actuellement, vous êtes peut-être plus riche que moi. L'âge ? Vous n'êtes pas une jeune ingénue, que je sache.

Ses doigts caressèrent le creux de sa paume, le dos de sa main et la ligne de son poignet.

- Vous êtes agaçant, Wayne – je veux dire : Bruce.

- C'est un oui ?

Elle fit semblant de soupirer d'exaspération et détourna à nouveau son regard du sien.

- D'accord, je reste avec vous … Mais c'est uniquement pour vous remercier de ce que vous m'avez apporté !

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit Bruce, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Selina lui sourit. Elle se sentait bien. Paisible. Peut-être était-ce une bonne idée, de rester auprès de lui. Mais cela, elle y songerait plus tard.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Je pense écrire une suite**. J'attend vos avis sur la question ! Le rating pourrait passer en T en cas de suite.

J'aimerai aussi lire vos avis sur TDKR ;-)


	2. Santander

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède aucun droit sur les franchises Batman et Dark Knight.

**A/N : **Désolée pour le temps que j'ai pris à poster la suite ... J'ai des problèmes de transfert de fichier. J'essayerai de poster le troisième chapitre au plus vite, pour me faire pardonner ;-). Merci au reviewers anonymes auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre individuellement !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Santander**

La piscine de leur hôtel à Santander était plongée dans la pénombre. Le vent frais venu de l'Atlantique secouait les quelques palmiers plantés autour de l'aire de détente. Situé à l'écart de la ville, le lieu était incroyablement calme en cette nuit de printemps alors qu'affluaient les touristes de tous les horizons, venus profiter des plages de la côte. Les seuls signes de l'activité urbaine alentour étaient les points de lumière colorés qui tranchaient dans les ténèbres.

L'eau clapota à peine quand Selina s'y glissa silencieusement. Elle fit deux brasses pour s'habituer à la température et s'immergea complètement. Les yeux fermés, elle se laissa ballotter par le peu de courant du bassin, appréciant l'enveloppe aquatique et silencieuse qui l'entourait. Certes, comme touts les chats, elle préférait éviter l'eau. Mais ce bain de minuit était tellement reposant … La sensation de l'onde caressant sa peau était délicieuse. Rien de mieux pour calmer ses émotions après les derniers événements.

Elle émergea à la recherche d'air. Prenant une grande respiration, elle commença à nager autour de la piscine, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas alerter le personnel de l'hôtel qui n'apprécierait sûrement pas qu'une cliente se baigne entre les heures d'ouverture du bassin, même si ladite cliente séjournait dans une suite à 1500 euros la nuit.

Trois jours plus tôt, Bruce avait enfin réussi à débloquer son compte de secours basé en Suisse. Leur duo passa soudain de « en situation modeste » à « riche ». Si elle se demanda d'abord si vivre avec cet argent symbole d'une société qu'elle avait combattue tant d'années ne serait pas à l'encontre de ses principes, elle se rappela bien vite que cette vie-là était derrière elle. Et, de plus, elle se fit un plaisir de vider généreusement le compte en question - à charge de revanche contre Bruce Wayne et son monde - en s'achetant une nouvelle garde robe, la sienne étant restée à Gotham.

Avec ces nouvelles ressources, ils avaient quitté l'appartement de Berlin et étaient partis pour un tour du monde improvisé, à la recherche de l'endroit idéal pour s'installer.

Elle aurait dû être heureuse, elle qui avait rêvé si longtemps d'autres horizons que son quartier glauque. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose remuait au plus profond d'elle-même : cela, toute cette vie d'apparence et de paresse, ce n'était pas elle. Si Selina Kyle était une nouvelle personne, elle n'oubliait pas pour autant son enfance douloureuse dans les Narrows et toutes les combines qu'elle avait dû mettre en place pour survivre. Holly, Stan, l'East End, … Touts ces souvenirs faisaient partie d'elle. Ils étaient ancrés sous sa peau et, bien trop souvent, marqués au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Elle pouvait toujours jouer les dures ou les désinvoltes, mais en elle son cœur se consumait. Voler et risquer sa vie avait été une manière d'extérioriser sa peine. Mais elle ne voulait plus vivre comme avant.

Elle avait besoin de se confier à Bruce. Il pouvait comprendre. Pourtant … tant qu'il la traiterait comme une sorte de poupée de porcelaine, il était hors de question qu'elle lui raconte ces histoires. Certes, il n'y avait rien de concret entre eux à Gotham. Leur lien s'était noué en temps de guerre, dans la précipitation, comme le deuxième baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Et certes, elle appréciait qu'un homme s'intéresse pleinement à elle et la traite avec respect. Mais elle commençait à en avoir assez de sa tendresse maladroite et de son refus de précipiter les choses entre eux. Elle n'était pas en sucre ! Elle avait volé, elle avait _tué_. Et elle avait _besoin_ de lui.

Lors de sa première nuit à Berlin, elle avait mis en marche le programme Table Rase. Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, des milliers de fichiers défilèrent un à un avant d'être supprimés. Elle était restée assise à les regarder pendant des heures, perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsque Bruce s'était réveillé, le lendemain, il l'avait trouvée dans la même position que la veille. Elle avait les yeux éteints et fixait le vide. Prise d'une irrésistible envie, Selina avait saisi son visage à deux mains et l'avait embrassé avec vigueur pour clore définitivement le chapitre de son ancienne vie. Quelle n'avait pas était sa surprise lorsqu'il l'avait gentiment repoussée :

- Non, Selina, pas comme ça. Pas avec toi. Laisse-nous prendre le temps de nous connaître mieux et de construire quelque chose de concret ensemble. Nous ne sommes plus en guerre. Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Je …

Elle ne l'avait pas laissé finir et était sortie en trombe de l'appartement. Malgré la fatigue de sa nuit blanche, elle avait marché sans relâche et sans but à travers la ville. Les jours suivants, tous deux agirent comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ils avaient passé deux semaines à Berlin. Maintenant, ils sillonnaient l'Espagne. Qui sait où ils seraient dans quelques jours ?

Selina plongea une nouvelle fois le tête sous l'eau, chassant ses pensées désagréables. Elle commençait à se lasser de sa baignade. D'un coup de talon, elle se propulsa à la surface. Ses bras mouillés rencontrèrent l'air de la nuit et se couvrirent de chair de poule. Se hissant sur le bord du bassin, elle attrapa sa serviette et se frictionna pur effacer la sensation de froid. Une fois sèche, elle la jeta sur ses épaules et sauta avec agilité la barrière qui entourait la piscine.

Les murs du bâtiment étaient faits de pierres irrégulières censées donner un côté authentique à l'ensemble. Il n'y avait rien de plus facile à escalader. Elle s'agrippa à deux saillies et s'élança contre la paroi. Ses pieds et ses mains se glissaient dans les espaces entre les roches. Elle grimpait à un rythme rapide, choisissant ses prises avec soin pour ne pas tomber. En moins de dix minutes, elle avait atteint la fenêtre de sa suite au troisième étage, qu'elle avait laissée ouverte. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur.

- On a du mal à dormir ?

Selina sursauta vivement. Appuyé contre un des piliers qui décoraient le salon, Bruce la regardait avec un sourire malicieux. Elle grogna, fâchée d'avoir été surprise si facilement et lui tourna le dos pour fermer la fenêtre.

- Peut-être que je dormirai mieux si je pouvais pratiquer un peu d'_exercice_ chaque soir, insinua-t-elle.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Il avait quitté son air moqueur et la fixait avec plus de profondeur. Son regard s'attarda sur ses cheveux mouillés collés contre sa peau et d'où naissaient de fins serpents d'eau qui sillonnaient son corps. Saisissant le mouvement de ses yeux, Selina s'approcha de lui avec une lenteur calculée :

- J'espère que tu aimes ce que tu vois, Bruce.

- Très beau maillot de bain.

- C'est tout ?

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Bruce soupira :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rends tout plus difficile ?

- C'est toi, au début, qui a rendu les choses difficiles entre nous ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu as pris cette décision de 'prendre le temps' seul, sans me demander ce que je voulais, moi. Je peux comprendre ton envie de jouer les chevaliers servants. Ça va bien un temps, c'est mignon. Mais je ne suis pas une gamine de 10 ans ! J'ai vu – et vécu – des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée. Je ne t'ai pas tout révélé de moi : si tu me traite comme une enfant ou un objet fragile, tu n'es pas prêt à entendre la vérité. C'est ma nature, Bruce, je suis comme toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il y aura toujours une part de violence en nous. J'ai besoin que tu sois _vraiment_ là, avec moi, pour l'exorciser. Je suis forte et tu le sais. Mais ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. On va construire quelque chose ensemble, je n'en doute pas. Je le souhaite autant que toi. Mais laisse-moi vivre. Laisse-_toi_ vivre.

Bruce la regardait avec encore plus d'intensité, songeant à ce que Selina venait de lui dire. Il finit par défaire sa robe de chambre pour la déposer sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Sans en retirer ses mains, il les fit glisser jusqu'à son cou, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement. Cette fois-ci, c'était juste un baiser ; pas une technique d'évasion, un adieu ou un moyen de réconfort. Leurs bouches se frôlèrent, d'abord hésitantes, avant de s'unir. Selina passa un bras autour du coup de Bruce pour l'attirer contre elle alors que leur baiser s'approfondissait. Lui laissa ses mains sur son cou.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, s'appropriant les lèvres de l'autre. Passant de simples frôlement à des étreintes passionnées de leurs langues, ils abattaient leurs barrières une à une, instaurant entre eux un nouveau lien de confiance.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Bruce demanda à Selina :

- Ai-je le droit de connaître la vérité, maintenant ?

- Mon histoire contre la tienne, répondit-elle.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils s'assirent à même le sol, l'un en face de l'autre.

Selina prit le temps de retrouver son souffle. Et, lentement, elle débuta son récit.

* * *

**A suivre ...**

**Un avis ?**

Avec le prochain chapitre, la fic passera en rating T. Juste pour prévenir.


	3. Souvenirs de Gotham

**Disclaimer : **Touts les droits reviennent à DC Comics, Christopher Nolan et la Warner. Batman est une crétion de Bob Kane.

**Rating : T**

**A/N : **Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! et aussi merci à ceux qui ont répondu à ma question concernant les perles. _Cookiesxx _: en fait, je n'ai vu le film qu'une fois (pour l'instant) ^^. On se retrouve à la fin pour quelques explications.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs de Gotham**

« J'ai tant de fois essayé d'oublier d'où je venais. Je voulais croire qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar récurent ancré dans ma mémoire. J'ai été forgée par mon passé, au fond. C'est en cherchant à m'en échapper que je suis devenue ce que je suis.

« Ma mère était dépressive et mon père alcoolique. Je n'ai jamais reçu d'eux l'amour dont j'avais tellement besoin enfant. Nous vivions dans les Narrows avec ma sœur Maggie. Je détestais cet endroit, mais je ne pouvais pas le quitter. Mon seul moyen d'évasion était l'école. J'y ai passé parmi les plus beaux moments de ma vie. C'est mon institutrice favorite, Mrs Carter, qui m'a poussée à faire de la gymnastique et de l'athlétisme. J'adorais ces cours. Ils me permettaient de me défouler et de rester loin de chez moi aussi longtemps que possible.

« Je venais d'avoir dix ans lorsque les journaux commencèrent à faire état de ta disparition. Tous voulait savoir où se trouvait le riche héritier Bruce Wayne, fraichement diplômé de Princeton. Dans les Narrows, cela nous importait peu. On lisait juste la presse people pour se persuader qu'il y avait un monde meilleur en dehors de ce quartier pourrit.

« Ma mère s'est suicidée quand j'avais treize ans. C'est ma sœur qui a découvert son cadavre dans la baignoire. Elle s'était taillé les veines. Parfois, la nuit, je la revois encore, le regard éteint et les poignets ensanglantés.

« Mon père avait beau la cogner presque touts les jours, il ne se remit jamais de sa mort. Un mois plus tard, s'était lui qui y passait, suite à un coma éthylique. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je les haïssait tous deux de nous avoir laissées seules face au monde, Maggie et moi. On a réussit à vivoter trois mois. Je volais un peu pour nous nourrir. Mais mon principal gagne-pain était de transporter de la drogue d'un point à un autre pour les dealers de Falcone. Je n'avais plus le temps d'aller à l'école. Ça a mis la puce à l'oreille aux services sociaux. On s'est retrouvées dans un orphelinat pour filles des Narrows, une bicoque branlante où la vie était impossible.

« J'y suis restée quatre ans, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes d'entre les morts et que Batman face son apparition. Tout le monde en parlait. Les filles les plus vieilles racontaient que le justicier viendrait nous tirer de là, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de garder des gens dans un endroit pareil. Mais tu n'es pas venu.

« J'avais dix-sept ans quand le docteur Crane s'est mis à empoisonner l'eau de la ville et que les patients d'Arkham se sont échappés, semant la terreurs dans les Narrows où ils étaient venus se réfugier. Cette nuit-là, comme tout le monde, j'ai eu peur. Je ne me rappelle que de cela, de cette atroce sensation qui me brûlait les entrailles. J'aurai voulu m'étendre et mourir pour que cela cesse.

« Lorsque les fumées se sont dissipées, l'orphelinat n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines. La moitié des filles avaient disparu, dont ma petite sœur. Je ne l'ai jamais revue.

« Je ne voulais plus me retrouver dans un endroit pareil, alors j'ai pris la fuite. J'ai recommencé à voler pour survivre. Mon errance m'a conduite dans l'East End, le quartier le plus véreux de Gotham depuis que les Narrows étaient tombés en cendre. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Stan, une crapule sans nom à la botte de la mafia. Au début, je bossais pour lui en tant que cambrioleuse. Il me disait ce qu'il voulait, j'y allais et il me payait. Mais dès que j'ai eu dix-huit ans, il m'a fait passer de force dans son autre secteur d'activité : le proxénétisme. Ce type n'avait pas le moindre scrupule à exploiter des filles comme moi, comme Holly.

« C'est là que je l'ai rencontrée. Elle avait quatorze ans, venait d'on ne sait où et crevait de faim. Elle me rappelait tellement Maggie. Je m'en veut toujours de ne pas avoir été capable de protéger ma sœur ni de savoir si elle était encore en vie. Alors j'ai supplié Stan de l'aider, tout en sachant quel sort il lui réserverait dans quatre ans, quand elle serait en âge d'apporter sa contribution forcée à son 'business'.

« Elle était mon seul soutient moral. Sans elle, je me serais jeté d'un pont sans attendre pour échapper à mon existence. Je me suis mise à haïr les riches et les privilégiés. J'ai plusieurs fois tenté de partir, mais sans succès. Les hommes de Stan me retrouvaient toujours. Je m'entraînais sans relâche pour préparer mes fuites. Gymnastique, arts martiaux, athlétisme, … tout cela au nez et à la barbe de mon patron. Pourtant, j'échouais à chaque tentative.

« Batman disparut le jour de mes dix-neuf ans, accusé du meurtre de Harvey Dent. Et toi, tu t'effaçais peu à peu de la bonne société pour te cloîtrer dans ton manoir.

« J'avais vingt-deux ans quand Stan débarqua dans l'appartement que je partageais avec Holly, avec deux de ses sbires, pour l'emmener à son tour. Le jour que je redoutais était arrivé : elle venait d'avoir dix-huit ans et était 'mûre' selon ses critères pour entrer elle aussi en activité. Je n'ai pas réfléchis. J'ai frappé Stan de toutes mes forces, le jetant à terre. Ses hommes de main affluèrent de partout pour tenter de me neutraliser. Mais j'avais trouvé ce qu'il me fallait pour me sortir de ce bourbier : une cause à défendre. Je me suis battue avec toutes les forces de mon corps. Je griffais, je ruais, je balançais pieds et poings. Je parvins à mon but : tirer Holly de l'enfer de l'East End. Nous prîmes la fuite, évitant les hommes qui voulaient nous arrêter. J'appris plus tard que Stan était mort de ses blessures, piétiné durant le combat. Malgré la sensation de triomphe qui m'habitait alors, j'eus du mal à dormir pendant de nombreuses nuits. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, juste le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

« Je me suis installée avec Holly dans le West End, loin de notre passé commun. Nous avons commencé à mettre au point des petites combines pour gagner notre vie. Rien de très légal, mais bien mieux que ce qui nous attendait dans l'East End.

« Deux ans plus tard, je suis passée au niveau supérieur. Ton Batman me servit de source d'inspiration pour créer mon propre costume, mon propre personnage. Catwoman, la femme-chat, la cambrioleuse de luxe. Je volais aux riches uniquement. J'avais les talents nécessaires pour nous faire vivre convenablement. Je me suis retrouvée plusieurs fois en garde à vue ou en prison, mais je me suis toujours enfuie.

« Cette vie aurait pu me plaire. Mais j'ai fait trop d'erreurs que je ne pouvais pas effacer. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende parler du programme Table Rase. Grâce à lui je pouvais – j'ai pu – donner un nouveau souffle à ma vie et permettre à Holly de vivre loin de la criminalité pour le reste de son existence. Je lui doit bien ça.

« Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais effacer mes pires souvenirs. Mais je peux au moins les enfouir en moi. Je … Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir livré à Bane et d'être restée sans rien faire alors qu'il brisait touts les os de ton corps. Pendant les cinq mois du siège, j'ai à peine fermé les yeux. Plus je me rendais compte de ma bêtise, plus elle me rappelait mon échec que symbolise toujours la perte de ma sœur. Je m'en veux d'être là avec toi et d'agir comme si de rien était alors que tu as frôlé la mort par ma faute. Je m'en veux de vouloir accélérer les choses entre nous en ne pensant qu'à moi alors que je ne sais rien de toi. Je m'en veut tellement. »

Selina ravala un sanglot. Elle avait le visage baissé vers le sol, évitant autant que possible le regard de Bruce sur elle. Ses souvenirs refoulés venaient la tourmenter et renforçaient l'imperceptible sentiment de culpabilité qui la titillait. Elle avait la désagréable impression de ne mériter que des reproches.

Bruce passa un doigt sous son menton et la força à lever les yeux vers lui :

- C'est du passé, Selina, oublie-le. Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Je ne sais même pas dans quoi je t'ai jeté. J'ai été égoïste depuis le début et je continue …

- Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu serais morte. Je n'aurais jamais souhaité cela.

- Ma vie ne vaut pas grand chose contre la tienne : le sauveur de Gotham contre la petite voleuse d'objets précieux … Il aurait mieux valu que Bane me tue et que tu restes aider la ville. Ils avaient tellement besoin de toi, de Batman.

Le regard de Bruce se chargea de colère :

- Je t'interdis d'y penser une seule seconde ! Tu n'as pas à mourir pour moi ! Jamais ! Tout ce que j'ai fait découlait de mes propres choix. Bane ne m'a pas tué, c'est l'essentiel. Au contraire, il m'a donné la force de me relever et de reprendre mon combat.

Il prit la main de Selina dans la sienne et commença à jouer avec ses doigts. Seuls leurs souffles perçaient le silence de la suite. Doucement, elle vint poser son front contre le sien et le regarda dans les yeux :

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, la rassura Bruce.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Puis, se rappelant leur marché, elle lui demanda :

- Et ton histoire ? Je peux la connaître, maintenant ?

Les yeux du milliardaire se voilèrent, emportés dans le flot de ses souvenirs. Il sourit tristement, pensant à tous ceux qu'il avait aimés et laissés derrière lui. Et, à son tour, il prit la parole.

Il avait tant de choses à dire. Des milliers de pensées enfouies et d'instants passés lui revenait. Il avait quelqu'un pour l'écouter, alors il parla. Longtemps.

Il lui raconta la nuit du meurtre de ses parents ; le désespoir, la haine et la rage qui suivirent ce moment fatidique. Il lui parla de ses études à Priceton, de Alfred, de Rachel, de sa tentative de vengeance avortée, de Carmine Falcone, de sa fuite dans le noir, de ses sept années loin de Gotham, de la Ligue des Ombres, de Ras Al Ghul, de ses premiers pas en temps que Batman, de Lucius Fox, de Crane, du Joker, de Harvey Dent, du mensonge qu'il avait mis en place avec Jim Gordon et de ses huit années passées à attendre un apaisement qui ne venait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'une cambrioleuse un peu trop téméraire s'introduise chez lui.

Pour conclure, il lui expliqua où Bane l'avait enfermé et comment il était sortit de sa prison. Il ajouta quelques mots au sujet de Talia, puis se tut.

Selina passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'enlaça. Dans le silence de la nuit, leurs pensées s'envolèrent ensemble vers Gotham. Et, assis à même le sol, dans une étreinte maladroite, une jeune femme et un homme aux yeux tristes se consolèrent mutuellement, sans un seul bruit.

* * *

**A suivre ...**

**Un avis ?**

**Quelques infos : **pour l'histoire de Selina Kyle/Catwoman, j'ai repris l'histoire du canon original des comics (Maggie, Holly et Stan ne sont pas des personnages de mon invention) et je l'ai adaptée à la sauce Nolan, tout en faisant en sorte que les événements des films coïncident avec ceux de la jeunesse de Selina. Pour la partie avec Stan, Holly et l'East End, elle est librement inspirée du comic _Batman : Year One_ de Miller et Mazuchelli.


	4. Vienne

**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, tout à DC, Nolan et compagnie

**A/N : **Je suis un peu en retard, désolée ! Merci aux revieweurs anonymes ! Pour information, après que l'on m'ai posé la question : cette fic fera 6 chapitres en tout. Plus que 2 à publier !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Vienne**

Bruce et Selina étaient en Autriche depuis cinq jours quand ils s'installèrent dans leur suite à l'hôtel Sacher de Vienne. Le temps était doux pour un début d'été et il passèrent une journée entière à flâner dans les rues de la capitale. Les souvenirs de Gotham et de cette fameuse nuit à Santander étaient derrière eux. Le cadre exceptionnel de la ville les distrayait aisément de touts leurs soucis.

Après l'Espagne, ils avaient visité la Grèce et l'Albanie. Selina avait suggéré de se rendre ensuite en Italie, mais Bruce avait décliné pour une obscure raison, une ombre passant sur son visage à l'évocation de Florence. Ils avaient donc pris l'avion pour l'Autriche.

Malgré leur discussion nocturne en Espagne, leur relation ne s'était pas pour autant clarifiée. Ils se considéraient comme un couple et partageaient le même lit, mais rien de plus. Leurs seuls contacts se limitaient à quelques baisers échangés sur une impulsion, devant certains des paysages sublimes qu'ils admiraient dans leurs voyages à travers l'Europe. Selina avait plus ou moins accepté de laisser du temps à leur lien pour se construire. Ils en découvraient un peu plus l'un sur l'autre chaque jour.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Ils avaient regagné leur suite après leur balade et se préparaient pour la soirée : Bruce avait réservé deux places pour aller voir _Die Walkure -_ _La Walkyrie -_ de Wagner à l'opéra de Vienne. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas assisté à un spectacle de ce genre. Pas depuis le meurtre de ses parents, en vérité. C'était une soudaine envie de prendre sa revanche sur le destin qui l'avait poussé à acheter ces tickets.

Selina sortit de la salle de bain, habillée de sa robe courte en cuir signée Givenchy achetée grâce à la fortune des Wayne, juchée sur une paire d'escarpins noirs qui rehaussait le galbe gracieux de ses jambes. Elle conservait en elle quelque chose de félin, dans sa démarche ou dans son allure. Des miettes de l'ancienne Selina Kyle qui demeuraient, ineffaçables.

Elle rejoignit Bruce sur le balcon de la suite, alors que le crépuscule colorait l'horizon de couleurs douces et chaudes. Tout était incroyablement calme. Elle avait hâte de se plonger dans la grandiloquence guerrière et tonitruante de l'opéra.

Il était accoudé à la balustrade, penché vers l'avant. Selina fut prise d'une soudaine envie de l'embrasser, là, devant ce tableau magnifique de Vienne sur le point de s'endormir. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, le tirant de ses réflexions. Il se redressa face à elle et haussa les sourcils en passant un oeil appréciateur sur sa tenue. Elle lui sourit, fière de son petit effet. D'un pas souple, elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui.

- Prêt, Mr Wayne ? Demanda-t-elle

- Tout à fait, Miss Kyle.

Sans trop savoir qui fit le premier pas, ils s'embrassèrent lentement, prenant le temps de savourer toutes les sensations et les émotions qui parcouraient leurs corps. Leurs mains restaient hésitantes, passant le long de leurs bras ou de leurs dos. Ils firent durer le baiser et se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes.

Bruce la prit à son bras, jouant toujours le rôle du parfait gentleman, et ils sortirent ensemble de leur suite. Le trajet se fit dans un silence que Selina trouva exaspérant. Elle essayait de garder sa réserve des dernières semaines et devait se retenir d'embrasser Bruce sur le siège de leur taxi. Longtemps. Langoureusement. Heureusement pour elle, l'Opéra de Vienne était plutôt proche de leur hôtel et elle se glissa dans la foule des spectateurs avec délectation, savourant les bruits et les mouvement incessants autour d'elle.

La salle bruissait de mille conversations qui s'éteignirent avec les lumière. Le rideau se leva, l'orchestre commença à jouer et Selina oublia tout. Plus de Gotham, plus de Maggie. Plus de Bruce. Seule comptait la musique, grandiose, qui l'emportait dans la cavalcade incessante des Walkyries au-dessus des champs de bataille. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à un opéra et elle sut en un instant qu'elle en verrait d'autres, dusse-t-elle y traîner Bruce de force pour qu'il l'accompagne.

Le spectacle fut entrecoupé d'une entracte durant laquelle elle lui fit part de son ravissement. Toute fascinée qu'elle était, elle ne vit pas le léger malaise dans l'expression du visage du milliardaire.

A la fin de la représentation, il se laissèrent guider vers la sortie par le flot des spectateurs. S'étonnant du silence de Bruce, Selina lui lança un regard interrogatif. Il avait les yeux sombres et la mâchoire crispée. Elle se demanda un instant s'il avait à ce point détesté l'opéra jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de l'histoire qu'il lui avait racontée à Santander, celle de la mort de ses parents. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra avec force pour le rassurer. Elle voulait lui dire que rien n'était pareil, mais elle n'osa pas. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'entende parmi les commentaires allègres de la foule sur le spectacle.

Ils sortirent dans l'air frais de la nuit, retrouvant leur élément commun. Selina avait l'impression de tout ressentir. La félicité dans laquelle l'avait plongée _La Walkyrie_ s'estompait peu à peu, la laissant dans un état léger de transe. Elle percevait chaque son, chaque bruissement. Le contact de la main de Bruce faisait naître en elle milles sensations ramifiées qui se répandaient dans son bras et dans son corps, exacerbant encore plus ses sens. Elle avait envie d'une valse, là, à l'instant. La musique résonnait dans son esprit et lui faisait faire des pas dansants le long du pavement de la rue.

C'est ainsi qu'elle les entendit arriver. Quatre hommes - des touristes américains si l'on se fiait à leur accent – qui marchaient d'une démarche tremblante, juste derrière elle. A l'odeur musquée qui agressait ses narines, elle pouvait facilement deviner ce qui les faisait tanguer. Les relents d'alcool forts devenaient de plus en plus perceptibles. Bruce était ailleurs, replongé dans ses souvenirs. Mais pas elle. Seule une vision éphémère de son père l'un de ses pire soir de beuverie traversa ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas peur. C'était la nuit, les hommes étaient affaiblis et elle était survoltée.

Le petit groupe arriva à leur hauteur. La rue était calme, vide de voitures et de passants en cette heure tardive. Elle leur lança un regard de défi. L'un d'eux s'en aperçut et ralentit l'allure :

- Alors, beauté, on n'est pas encore couchée ? On ne t'as jamais dis que les petites filles ne devaient pas se promener dehors la nuit ?

Sa remarque fut suivie par les rires avinés de ses comparses, ce qui tira Bruce de ses réflexions. Une étincelle de peur passa sur son visage. Il semblait dire : « pas encore, pas cette fois encore ! » mais repris bientôt contenance et passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Selina qui ne protesta même pas contre ce geste qu'elle aurait caractérisé, à peine un an plus tôt, de machiste et désuet.

- Ouh, je vois, on a son petit rupin pour se défendre …

Selina faillit répliquer qu'elle s'en sortait très bien toute seule mais un légère pression de Bruce sur son épaule la fit taire. Elle leur aurait volontiers fait ravaler leurs éclats de rire.

Ils continuèrent à avancer comme si de rien n'était, laissant là les fêtards avinés. Selina se demanda ce qui l'avait prise : elle les avait _provoqués_ sciemment, sur une impulsion qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer. C'était un comportement stupide, surtout par rapport à Bruce. Mais c'était instinctif. Le goût du risque, probablement. Un goût ancré en elle, dont la saveur enivrante venait la titiller alors que des souvenirs de combats haletants et de rixes nocturnes lui revenait en tête.

Si Bruce avait remarqué son défi envers les quatre hommes, il aurait sûrement été déçu par son attitude puérile et égoïste. Une part d'elle lui disait qu'elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre tandis que, de l'autre côté, elle voulait à tout prix garder son affection. C'était … nouveau. Et frustrant. Elle avait le sentiment d'être enchaîné à Bruce, de devoir toujours contenir ses désirs pour lui plaire. Elle en avait assez. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu la bagarre de rue qu'elle escomptait, décida-t-elle, elle ferait tout pour le plier à _ses _exigences. Elle avait besoin de se défouler.

Ils attrapèrent un taxi en chemin et rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Selina se débarrassa de sa robe et enfila un pyjama d'été léger. Bruce était déjà couché quand elle arriva dans la chambre. Il s'était allongé à un bout du lit, visiblement encore secoué par l'amalgame involontaire qu'il avait fait entre cette soirée et celle du meurtre de ses parents. Elle s'étonnait de le voir aussi vulnérable. Après ce qu'il avait traversé, une telle marque de faiblesse semblait incongrue.

Elle se glissa sous les couvertures, de l'autre côté du lit. Bruce lui tournait le dos.

- J'ai eu peur … murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-mêm je croyais que tout ce que j'avais connu enfant allait recommencer. Je croyais qu'après avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un de cher à mon cœur, il me serait encore arraché par la force du destin. Je voulais me prouver quelque chose en retournant voir un opéra après tant d'années. Je voulais croire que j'avais la force nécessaire pour aller de l'avant. Je croyais en ma seconde chance.

_ Et tu l'as eue, cette seconde chance ; fit Selina en s'appuyant sur un coude.

Bruce s'allongea sur le dos mais évita de croiser son regard au dessus de lui.

- Nous sommes toujours en vie, Bruce. L'histoire ne se répète pas indéfiniment. Cela c'est passé ici comme cela aurait pu se passer ailleurs. Des hommes saouls, il y en a partout à travers le monde. Nous aurions aussi bien pu sortir d'un café, d'une discothèque ou d'un bar à tapas : ce qui s'est passé n'a rien à voir avec le destin.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le surplomba, passant une main le long de sa mâchoire.

- Et je pense que tu as vu bien pire, comme adversaires. A nous deux, nous n'en aurions fait qu'une bouchée, conclut-elle.

Bruce la fixa un petit moment, pensif :

- Tu aurais aimé te battre avec eux, réalisa-t-il.

Selina grogna : depuis quand était-elle si transparente ?

- J'ai besoin … disons … de ma dose d'adrénaline, de temps à autre, répondit-elle.

Il lui sourit. C'était une chose qu'il pouvait comprendre, qu'il partageait avec elle. Le goût du risque.

Leurs respirations, profondes, résonnaient dans la pièce. Bruce commença à caresser lentement le bras de Selina, pianotant du bout des doigts sur sa peau. Puis, sans prévenir, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde pour approfondir le baiser. Lèvres contre lèvres et langues contre langues. Les doigts de Bruce parcouraient désormais le haut de son cou, se mêlant à ses cheveux. Elle gémit de plaisir comme de frustration quand il abandonna ses lèvres pour déposer une myriade de baiser le long de sa gorge, jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Et, dans un mouvement rapide, il roula au dessus d'elle pour enfouir encore plus son visage dans le creux de son cou. Désormais, Selina avait oublié toute idée de rixe contre une bande d'ivrognes. Seule comptait la langue de Bruce et les lèvres de Bruce et les mains de Bruce qui parcouraient son corps. Il lui sembla l'entendre murmurer contre son ventre qu'il avait été stupide d'attendre aussi longtemps, mais ses pensées furent bientôt enfouies sous la brume du plaisir et il ne fut plus question entre eux de parler ou même de réfléchir.

Quand, plus tard, elle se lova contre lui, exténuée mais heureuse, elle se dit que savoir prendre son temps avait parfois du bon.

* * *

**A suivre ...**

**Un avis ?**

Pour les curieux, j'ai mis le lien vers une photo de la robe de Selina sur mon profil (rubrique "liens")

Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans un petit moment car je pars en vacances pour quelques temps et n'aurait pas la possibilité de poster. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos avis sur ce chapitre, je pourrai toujours les recevoir ;-)


	5. Ekaterinbourg

**Chapitre 5 : Ekaterinbourg**

**A/N : **Ouhlala … C'est ce qui s'appelle être trééééés en retard … Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses … Disons un manque d'inspiration croisé avec mon côté perfectionniste (j'ai écris 4 versions complètes de ce chapitre avant d'être satisfaite). En tout cas, si il y a encore des gens qui me lisent, toutes mes excuses !

**Disclaimer : **rien à moi, etc.

**Rating : **T

* * *

Elle était partie. Comme ça. En quelque minutes, elle avait rassemblé ses affaires et quitté leur hôtel à Port-au-Prince. Sa petite valise à la main, elle s'était envolée pour Paris avant de prendre un correspondance vers Moscou. Elle ne s'arrêta pas. De là, elle s'acheta un ticket pour le transsibérien et fit route vers Ekaterinbourg. Elle écrasa la mâchoire du type qui tenta de lui voler son portefeuille en quelques mouvements et eut la paix pour le reste du voyage.

Sa couchette était froide. Il lui manquait quelque chose.

A Ekaterinbourg, elle loua un morne trois-pièces meublé, découpé dans un ancien appartement communautaire datant du communisme.

Une fois qu'elle fut installée, ses affaires rangées, elle s'assit sur le lit et pleura.

Elle se sentait lâche, misérable et perdue. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Jamais la Selina Kyle de Gotham n'aurait pleuré. Jamais elle n'aurait fui un homme, surtout pas Bruce Wayne, le milliardaire excentrique. Jamais elle ne serait tombée amoureuse.

Elle pressa ses poings fermés contre ses yeux pour en sécher les larmes. Elle se faisait mal et ça lui faisait du bien. Ses lèvres gercées par le froid, elle les mordit jusqu'au sang. Elle savoura sa détresse teinté de métal dans sa bouche.

Sur la paume de ses mains, elle voyait la marque de ses ongles. Ses doigts ne voulaient plus s'ouvrir complètement. Elle demeurait les poings serrés, prête pour un combat qui ne viendrait pas.

Elle passa trois jours sans manger, cloîtrée dans l'appartement.

Puis, enfin, elle se décida à sortir. Affaiblie, elle se traîna jusqu'au supermarché et acheta des provisions pour un siège. Dans un instant de faiblesse, elle souhaita que Bruce soit là pour lui traduire ce que baragouinait la caissière. Un instant seulement, avant qu'elle ne sorte sa Visa pour la faire taire.

Il était temps d'oublier. Jours après jours, elle s'imposa un discipline de fer. Elle se levait avec le soleil, faisait une heure d'étirements, mangeait de façon frugale et passait à la pratique. Arts martiaux quatre fois par semaine, musculation deux fois et yoga pour le dimanche.

C'est en faisant un jogging dans le centre ville qu'elle décida d'entrer dans l'église. Un service était en cours. Elle resta au fond, sans bouger, se concentrant uniquement sur la voix du prêtre qui prêchait dans une langue inconnue et sur la lumière tamisée des lustres.

Selina ne croyait pas en Dieu. Elle ne croyait en rien d'autre que sa survie. Pourtant, elle continua à se rendre à ces cérémonies en russe dont elle ne comprenait pas un mot. Le silence respectueux des fidèles l'apaisait.

Ekaterinbourg était une ville froide, marqué par la période communiste qui l'avait rendue encore plus grise qu'au naturel, y faisant pousser des immeubles de béton dépourvus d'esthétique. La plupart des rues étaient sales. Sinon, elles étaient vides. Il y régnait un vent solitaire, terriblement coupant. Les devantures des commerces jouaient sur la couleur pour attirer les clients. Elles dénotaient face aux bâtiments.

Il y avait d'autres endroits bien plus vivants et propres. Mais elle les évitait.

On y croisait toutes sortes de personnes, du riche _tycoon_ en berline venu dilapider son argent dans les boîtes des beaux quartiers aux ouvriers délaissés qui regrettaient l'URSS. Ce furent les filles, surtout, qui marquèrent Selina. Nombre d'entre elles étaient immenses, s'emmêlant dans leurs jambes trop longues tandis qu'elles marchaient en faisant dodeliner leurs visages irréels affublés d'yeux cristallins. Elle les regardait froncer leurs nez fins face au froid, creuser leurs pommettes à chaque fois qu'elles ne se sentaient pas en confiance et secouer inconsciemment leurs corps minces et à peine nubiles quand les hauts-parleurs des rues marchandes crachaient un air à la mode.

Selina s'était prise d'affection pour les filles d'Ekaterinbourg. Elle savait que certaines d'entre elles –les plus chanceuses- feraient un jour la couverture de _Vogue_ tandis que d'autres resteraient au même endroit ou fuirait, comme elle, vers un avenir meilleur.

C'est ainsi qu'elle en vint à arpenter les rues de nuit, à nouveau vêtue de noir. Il ne s'agissait plus de voler –elle n'en avait plus besoin. Il s'agissait d'aider ces filles pour qu'elles ne vivent pas les même choses qu'elle.

Elle se fit un nom et une réputation à travers la ville. La Chasseresse, la justicière masquée qui venait en aide aux plus faibles.

En lisant le journal, elle grimaça. _The Huntress._ Ca faisait trop lui, trop Batman. Trop Bruce.

Cette nuit-là était comme les autres : froide et silencieuse. Le soleil avait déserté les rues, les laissant à la lune. Un chat passa près de ses jambes. Selina accéléra le pas.

Le premier bruit vint de sa droite : un petit crissement, qui s'intensifia. Elle pensa un instant à un rat. Cependant, en s'approchant, elle discerna une forme recroquevillée derrière deux poubelles. Soudain, celle-ci se redressa, se tourna dans sa direction, prit peur et s'enfuit.

Selina regrettait souvent l'absence d'éclairage public à Ekaterinbourg. Il lui était impossible de déterminer qui venait de s'échapper devant elle. Dans le doute, elle décida de suivre l'ombre, courant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait pour la rattraper.

L'individu était maigre mais rapide. Il (ou elle) se glissait avec aisance dans les passages les plus étroits. Elle ne parvenait qu'à distinguer son dos et les pans de son manteau qui volaient à sa suite.

Leur course les mena jusque dans une impasse. Le cœur de Selina s'accéléra. Quelque chose clochait. Le fuyard stoppa abruptement puis se retourna. Ses mains n'étaient pas vides.

Elle jura intérieurement. A Gotham, elle ne se serait jamais fait prendre comme ça, comme une débutante. Il fallait qu'elle évalue la situation. L'homme –puisque c'en était un- était armé et visiblement déterminé. Avec un large sourire, il pointait un AK-47 droit sur sa poitrine. Il n'agissait pas par hasard. Elle était tombée dans un piège. Une pensée incongrue traversa son esprit quand elle se demanda s'il allait la tuer tout de suite ou attendre l'arrivé de ses complices pour la refroidir. _Elle n'avait pas dis au revoir à Bruce_.

A quel instant précis son instinct de survie l'avait abandonnée, elle n'en savait trop rien. Peut-être était-ce en pensant à lui. Ou peut-être quand six hommes vinrent l'encercler, lui interdisant toute fuite. Elle crut presque entendre un craquement quand sa volonté se brisa. Tout ce temps, elle avait tenu bon, essayant de ne pas regarder ses erreurs en face. Mais la simple pensée qu'elle avait pour ce crétin de Wayne la jetait au tapis.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et esquissa un geste, levant les mains avec lenteur en signe de reddition. Un autre craquement se fit entendre. Elle se demanda si c'était son cœur, cette fois-ci, qui venait de se fissurer. Puis un des hommes cria et s'écrasa contre le mur.

Un flot de sang et d'adrénaline la submergea. Ses mouvement s'affolèrent. Instinctivement, sans la moindre logique, elle frappa. Son pied rencontra une chose dure. Une douleur remonta le long de sa jambe.

Elle n'entendait plus que des sons étouffés. Sa vision était floue. Seuls comptaient les coups qu'elle envoyait à l'aveugle, rencontrant invariablement mâchoires, nez ou thorax. Elle continua à se débattre, attendant la pluie de balles. Elle ne vint pas.

Il n'y eut aucun bruit de rafale. Quand l'information la percuta, elle concentra son regard vers un point unique. L'arme. Malgré ses sens brouillés, elle se faufila à travers les corps s'agitant autour d'elle. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le bois de la crosse. Elle se redressa, la Kalachnikov fermement serré contre son torse. Les effets de la peur et de l'adrénaline s'estompaient au contact du métal. Ses pensées se clarifiaient.

Quatre hommes étaient à terre –morts ou inconscients. Les deux restant se battaient furieusement contre son sauveur, dont elle ne percevait pas le visage. Mais il lui suffit de l'observer une seconde pour reconnaître la violence et la rage enfouie dans ses coups. Il l'avait retrouvée.

Une peur d'une autre sorte froissa les entrailles de Selina. Elle se sentait comme quand elle était petite et qu'elle attendait la punition de son institutrice après avoir cassé un dent à Tobias. Fuir à nouveau était la meilleure solution.

Pourtant, elle resta. Campée solidement sur ses jambes, elle glissa un doigt contre la gâchette du AK-47. Il lui fallait être précise. Et une arme automatique n'allait pas y contribuer. Elle pointa le canon vers l'un des russes et tira. Une volée de balles l'atteignit. L'autre assaillant, désemparé, reçu un coude dans le plexus qui lui coupa toute respiration. Il s'effondra.

Le silence retrouva les rues. Selina abaissa l'arme. Elle ne put faire un mouvement de plus. Deux mains d'une dureté d'acier saisirent ses bras et la plaquèrent contre le mur qui avait stoppé sa fuite. Un corps vint l'emprisonner, forçant la Kalachnikov hors de ses poings. Des lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes sans la moindre douceur.

Elle répondit au baiser de Bruce avec défiance. Ils s'embrassaient comme s'ils combattaient encore : sans retenir leurs coups. Les imperfections des briques se plantaient dans son dos. Pour retenir un gémissement de douleur, elle le mordit instinctivement. Du sang s'infiltra entre ses dents.

Selina se débattait. Ses poumons brûlaient. Sa respiration était coupée par les lèvres inquisitrices de Bruce. Elle allait manquer d'air s'il ne la libérait pas. Sentant son trouble, il se recula, mais sans la lâcher.

Elle lui jeta un regard féroce qui fit écho au sien. La nuit se diluaient dans leurs yeux, les noircissant à l'extrême. Ils n'y distinguaient plus d'autre émotion qu'une rage aveugle qui rugissaient dans leurs veines.

Il attendit à peine qu'elle reprenne son souffle pour attaquer à nouveau sa bouche. Etrangement, la douleur insidieuse qui la gagnait lui apportait une sorte de plénitude. Le froid et la torpeur qui habitaient son corps s'estompaient, la laissant pantelante, perdue dans son besoin de lui faire mal, de répondre à ses assauts par encore plus de force et de violence. Elle brûlait de l'anéantir sans la moindre raison. L'écraser les rapprocheraient un peu plus.

Il lui sembla qu'un désir rugissant déferlait sur elle. Le contact rude de Bruce la renvoya à des draps moites, à des chambres d'hôtels qui défilaient dans sa mémoire, parfois accompagnées du nom de la ville, du pays.

Plus rien n'était vrai, ou juste, ou simplement logique. Les émotions s'affrontaient en elle.

Ils firent l'amour contre le mur, dans la rue déserte.

Selina se souvint.

Bruce lui avait dit « je t'aime » et elle s'était enfuie. Elle préférait être lâche plutôt que faible. Elle l'avait abandonné cette nuit-là dans leur chambre d'hôtel à Port-au-Prince car quand il s'était ouvert à elle, elle avait voulu lui répondre la même chose. Instinctivement. Elle avait laisser sa peur diriger ses mouvements. Selina était partie pour ne pas l'aimer ou ne plus l'aimer. Elle s'était effacé dans l'ombre loin de lui, pour se détacher des sentiments qui lui écrasaient le cœur.

C'était imprécis. Comme un rêve flou. Ses lèvres frémissantes lui murmurèrent des mots tabous, qu'elle pensaient ne jamais dire. Elle reposa sa tête contre le mur et se perdit avec lui.

Ils tombèrent à genoux sur le sol, face à face, leurs vêtements encore froissés. La rage en eux se retirait. Les mains de Bruce enlaçaient ses joues.

Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou. Il lui rendit son étreinte en passant ses bras autour de son dos. Tout était irréel. Son parfum l'intoxiquait.

Du reste de la nuit, ils ramassèrent les morceaux et les assemblèrent avec patience. Les petites pièces fêlées, celles brisées, celles ébréchées : ils s'appliquèrent à les recoller du bout des doigts. Ils fuirent le rue. Une fois à l'appartement de Selina, ils s'observèrent avec le regard craintifs de deux animaux sauvages face à leurs égaux. Ils ne parlèrent pas, puisqu'il ne fallait rien laisser tomber pour ne rien casser de nouveau. L'équilibre était précaire, mais ils avaient le goût du risque. Ils se contentèrent de soupirer.

Selina lui montra l'aube froide de Ekaterinbourg. Il s'endormirent avec le soleil.

Elle ne pleura pas, ne lui demanda pas pardon.

« Si tu ne veux plus de moi, alors un seul mot suffira à me faire partir. Mais si tu me fuis à nouveau, je te trouverai. » Bruce la fixait intensément. Il attendait sa réponse.

« Tu me retrouveras », termina-t-elle. Et elle l'embrassa.

* * *

**Suite (et fin) dans le prochain chapitre**

**Side note : **_Huntress _est l'alias utilisé par Helena Wayne, fille de Bruce et Selina dasn les premiers canons de Batman, lorsqu'elle combat le crime. J'avais envie d'insérer un petit clin d'œil.


	6. Epilogue - Florence

**Epilogue - ****Florence :**

Une vue de Santa Maria del Fiore, une autre des coteaux verdis par les oliviers et une dernière de l'Arno dans lequel se reflétait le soleil ; un 'Florence' en dégradé de bleu dans un coin, une signature connue et quelques mots. Rien d'autre. Holly grogna de frustration. C'était tout ce que Selina avait trouvé pour lui dire adieu ? Pour la centième fois depuis qu'elle avait, ce matin-là, reçu la carte, elle la retourna pour lire ce que son amie et protectrice lui avait écrit.

_Tout va bien pour moi. Je suis heureuse. J'espère que toi aussi. _

_Avec toi pour toujours : Seli._

_PS : appelle ton banquier_

Bref, concis. La jeune fille avait l'impression que ce simple morceau de carton marquait la fin d'une ère. Elle se sentait frustrée, abandonnée. Soupirant à nouveau, elle colla un peu plus le téléphone contre son oreille, se laissant tomber contre son lit. Le post-scriptum de Selina la laissait perplexe et son banquier ne paraissait pas prêt à l'aider à résoudre ce mystère pour l'instant. A la place, il la faisait patienter sur la 9ème symphonie de Beethoven qui tournait en boucle à l'autre bout du fil.

Lorsque la mélodie revint pour la quatrième fois, Holly raccrocha. S'étirant pour chasser de ses muscles leur engourdissement, elle laissa tomber la carte postale sur les couvertures. Puis, s'asseyant à nouveau, elle prit son ordinateur portable sur la table de nuit et l'alluma. D'un œil éteint, perdue dans ses pensées, elle fixa l'écran jusqu'à ce que le bureau s'affiche. En quelques clics et mouvements de souris, elle retrouva le site internet de sa banque dans les favoris et ouvrit le portail sécurisé qui lui permettait l'accès à son compte. Selina y avait probablement déposé quelque chose.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle retint un cri. Il y avait bien _quelque chose_. Et un sacré quelque chose !

Dans un élan de joie subite, elle attrapa la carte et l'embrassa avant d'éclater d'un grand rire.

Loin de Holly Robinson et de son euphorie, à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis, dans la Gotham qu'elle a fuit, deux hommes se rencontraient.

« J'ai reçu le message ce matin. Sa provenance est parfaitement intraçable, même pour moi. »

« Vous ne semblez pas étonné de voir un mort revenir à la vie, Mr Fox. »

« Vous savez, rien ne m'étonne plus avec Bruce Wayne. »

Ils se sourirent.

« Ainsi, vous comptez reprendre le flambeau, Mr Blake. J'imagine que c'est vous qui vous cachez sous le masque du mystérieux Nightwing. »

« En effet. Et j'imagine que vous êtes à l'origine d'une bonne partie de l'équipement du Batman. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

« Il se peut que … enfin … le message disait que je pouvais compter sur vous en cas de problème. »

« Et le mien que je pouvais vous faire confiance. »

« Nous sommes une équipe, alors ? »

« Parfaitement, John. »

Ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur accord.

« Il faudra aussi que je vous présente mon autre coéquipier. »

« Votre autre coéquipier ? »

« Ma _coéquipière _pour être plus précis », termina John avec un sourire.

Un peu plus de trois stations de métro plus loin, une jeune femme rousse à la démarche souple entrait dans l'appartement du commissaire Gordon, un sac de sport sur l'épaule.

« C'est toi, Babs ? » demanda une voix depuis le salon.

« Bien sûr que oui », rétorqua-t-elle « qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? »

Elle abandonna son sac sur le sol et embrassa son père sur le sommet du crâne, attrapant le journal du jour pour s'affaler avec dans un fauteuil.

« J'ai eu maman au téléphone », fit-elle sans lever les yeux de sa lecture, « elle te passe le bonjour . »

« Elle n'a rien dit à propos de James ? »

« Il viendra la semaine prochaine. J'irai le chercher à la gare en rentrant de mon cours de close-combat, si tu veux. »

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas à ces cours que dans le but de croiser le jeune Blacke », reprit le commissaire pour la énième fois, « Je n'ai rien contre lui, mais je le trouve un peu trop renfermé depuis qu'il a quitté la police. Comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher. »

Barbara sourit derrière le journal. _S'il savait …_

De l'autre côté de l'océan Atlantique, à Florence, au bord de l'Arno, Alfred Pennyworth était assis à la table d'un café. Il attendait quelque chose, sans savoir trop quoi. Il espérait d'un espoir fou que pour une journée les morts s'éveilleraient et qu'il les verrait heureux.

Il leva la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide. Et soudain, son cœur s'emballa. Devant lui se tenait celui qu'il souhaitait tant voir. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et il se sentit apaisé, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans toute sa vie. Sa mission était finie.

A juste deux mètres de là était assis Bruce Wayne. Il souriait, heureux. Les démons de son passé étaient loin désormais. Face à lui, Selina Kyle, radieuse dans sa petite robe bleue. Il l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient. La bague attendait sagement, cachée dans sa valise depuis Paris. Osera-t-il la lui glisser au doigt un jour ? Ce jour ensoleillé ne se prêtait pas aux questions.

Selina lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Ces petites choses qu'elle ne disait pas encore tout haut. Elle était parfaite. Elle était sa chance, sa nouvelle vie. Et celle-ci s'annonçait radieuse.

**FIN**

* * *

**Side notes :**

**Barbara "Babs" Gordon **est la première **Batgirl** des comics Batman. Elle combat aux côtés de Batman et Robin avant de devenir **Oracle** suite à une longue histoire que je ne conterais pas ici (Wiki**ia est votre ami).

**Nightwing **est l'alias utilisé par Dick Grayson (le premier Robin) lorsqu'il décide de mener son combat contre le crime de façon indépendante de Batman, une fois devenu adulte (et suite à des différents)

**A/N : **Ce fut long et laborieux mais m'en voici au bout. Merci à vous qui m'avez suivie malgré mes retards et mes hiatus ! Vous êtes fabuleux ! J'ai opté pour une fin courte plutôt que la longue que j'avais en tête au début, sinon vous n'auriez jamais eu cet épilogue … (j'ai honte …) Encore merci de votre présence et de votre soutient.


End file.
